


noisy neighbors.

by chocolatecherub



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominance, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecherub/pseuds/chocolatecherub
Summary: Lavi wants to give his neighbors a night they can’t unhear.





	noisy neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the writing prompt: Muse A is tired of hearing her neighbors having sex at all times. So, muse A invites over muse B for some revenge. Muses A and B start moaning and make banging sounds on the bed. Soon, muse B’s hands start to wander and they both get aroused but it was just to annoy muse A’s neighbors?
> 
> Another smutty no real storyline one shot by yours truly. Am I obsessed? Probably.

It had been nearing the week mark since he’d been able to get a decent amount of sleep. Lavi almost wished he was back in the dorms, listening to the faint sound of students gossiping and studying into the late night. Anything was better then the incessant whining and pounding coming from next door. His new neighbors made it a habit to let the entire complex know when they were having sex and this 7 day binge of all-night intimacy was taking its toll on him. Luckily, he’d come up with a masterful plan to combat the noise.

Revenge.

The door bell rang and he looked over at the clock hanging in the corner of the living room. He took note of the time and grinned to himself, “It’s gotta be her.” He thought to himself, picking himself up off the couch and making his way over to open the door. Lenalee stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest and a bemused smile upon her lips. “You don’t ask who is at the door before you open it?” She quirked a brow as he stepped aside for her to enter. Lavi chuckled, shutting the door behind her. “Hey, I love surprises.” Lenalee looked around, taking in the space. The walls were lined with shelves, filled with a plethora of stories she’d probably never heard of. She grazed a hand over a few titles before looking back at him.

“So, where’s the script you want me to read with you?” 

Lavi hadn’t quite explained in complete honesty what her real purpose was there, but knew if he suggested it outright over the phone, she’d refuse. As a visual anthropology student, writing a script wasn’t so far fetched and Lenalee was always there when he’d lacked inspiration and needed a helping hand. He gestured to a single sheet of paper on the table, the top read, The Noisy Neighbor. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, knowing full and well that this would not slide. Lenalee sat down on the couch, picking up the page and glancing it over. At first, she’d studied the page, but the further down she got, the more her face twisted into confusion.

“Lavi, what the hell is this?” She shook the page in her hand, brows furrowed together as she awaited an explanation for what she just read. An entire page of moaning and loud racketing against the headboard. To call it a script would be an insult to the film industry. 

He rubbed his neck, completely aware that this page he threw together in less then 10 minutes before she came wouldn’t be enough to convince her to go along. So, he opted for the next best option: come clean.

“Alright. Here me out, Lena.” Lavi took a seat in the arm chair across from her. “I need your help. My neighbors—they’re….they’re driving me crazy and I need to retaliate!” He raised a hand to stop her before she could ask one of millions of questions she had brewing, 

“Wait! Look, let me explain. Since I’ve gotten here they’ve been having obnoxious sex all night long. I can’t sleep! So, I thought to give them a taste of their own medicine by making it sound like I’m having crazed sex for all hours into the night to see how it makes them feel. And I called you here to see if you’d help me do it. I get it. I should of just told you th—“

“I’m in.”

He blinked, incredulously. That was it? No, further convincing needed? He shook his head, trying to collect himself. “R - Really?” he managed.

“Yeah. My neighbors at the old dorm were like that, so I know how annoying it can get. So, I sympathize and I’d love to have an opportunity to get back at people like that.” She sighed and then leaned over, giving him a stern look. “Next time, be honest. And also, you owe me.” Her expression softened and she peeled off her jacket with a sigh. 

“So, how do you want to do this?”

—————————————————————— 

Lavi had ordered a pizza, per Lenalee’s request, and provided a bottle of wine for the two to share as they awaited for their “victims” to arrive. Lenalee had just finished her second slice when she heard the door slam next door. The duo shared a look, lifting their cups to the air. “To revenge!” He cheered. She giggled, gulping the last few drops of her drink down and setting it aside. Lavi decided to be the first to begin, willing his voice to be boisterous and seductive. “Baby doll, I’ve been waiting all day to get you under the covers.” He slapped his hands together to mimic the sound of him slapping her ass. Lenalee nearly bursted out laughing, but composed herself to stay in character. “Ooh, I love it when you take control, baby.” She proclaimed, desire dripping off of each word. “Where do you want me?” Lavi raised a brow, giving her a silent applaud to which she bowed, giggling to herself.

“I want you anywhere I can see that beautiful ass, baby.” He clapped his hands together again and she moaned, loud and sultry. He stifled a cough, taken a bit back by how alluring she’d sounded. “Baby, I want you to do it right here. Take me right on this couch.” Lenalee took his hand and tugged Lavi along to the couch, “Does it creak?” she whispered to him. Thankfully, he’d bought a cheap sofa to offset the moving costs so it moaned and groaned under any weight. And that made it all the more convincing. “Yup.”

Lenalee sat up on her knees on the couch and started bouncing, it squeaked at the pressure and she returned to her sex-crazed, girlfriend act, “Ooh, right there, baby. Mmm.. that feels so good.” She was thankful for the warmth and buzz from the liquor in her or else she’d of been red from how those words sounded coming from her lips; saturated in want. He gulped, a blush noticeably gracing his cheeks. Shit. He hadn’t expected her to be so good at sounding erotic. He went to continue along, stepping over to sit along side her. Somehow he managed to trip and fall onto of her, pushing her back into the couch with him. “Shit, sorry, Lena!” He pulled up, holding himself with his arms towering over her. She was startled, her face red as his length pressed against her skirt , unintentionally so, but she made no gesture to move away.

This time his gulp was audible, and he hopped off of her as quickly as he could. Lenalee followed, standing up to fix her skirt and chuckle under her breath. “Sounds like you’re taking our role-play to the next level, Lavi.” Flustered, he shook his head. “Oh, no! Er, well I don’t mean no, I’m just not—not that I wouldn’t, you’re beautiful— I just..” She giggled as he struggled under her devilish charm to come up with words. 

With a courageous leap of faith, she stepped forward. “We could always give them..” She peeked up beneath her lashes at him, hand going to unbutton her blouse. “..A real show?” Lavi’s eyes widened slightly, unable to surpress the low, hungry growl in his throat. “Do you have to be so beautiful?” He took the invitation and ran, eagerly pulling her close and helping her undo the rest of the buttons on her shirt. She let out a delighted laugh as his hands explored. His lips ravished her neck, fervently marking her skin as he undid the clasp to her bra, letting it fall to the sides. Her real moans were even more enticing then before, but that was probably because _he_ was the reason for it. With her breasts exposed, his hands found a new place to travel to, grasping at the newly exposed skin. His lips made a trail up to her ear, biting at the lobe as she pulled him out of his shirt. 

Lavi took the lead in pulling her to the couch, sitting her on his lap faced away from him. Lavi yanked her shirt off her shoulders, kissing her neck once again. “Spread your legs,” He whispered into her ear, hand trailing up her thigh and over to the hem of her underwear. She parted her legs and he carefully, slid the garment down until she was able to kick them off. With one hand gripping her breast, lips hungrily bruising her neck, he ran a finger along her slit. She squirmed as her circled her clit purposefully, earning quick pants and whines. “God, Lavi. Don’t tease me. I just want you already.” He kissed her again, this time a bit more gentle and she moaned against his lips. Lavi adjusted her slightly to allow him the space to pull his already hard member out. His lips met hers again and he placed one more tender kiss, “You sure, you want to do this?” He whispered against her lips and she nodded. 

Lenalee turned around to face him, his hands gripping at her waist as she positioned herself on top of him. Her hands rested on his shoulders as his length filled her completely. She gasped out, slowly riding his dick. Lavi groaned again as she picked up in pace and he ground his hips up to meet every dip. She felt that knot burning in her stomach as she lowered her head into his shoulder, panting heavily. And then suddenly that build up was gone and she involuntarily whined. In one fluid motion he slipped out of her and lifted her up off the ground, her legs wrapped around his waist. For a moment he’d silently missed the feeling of her tight walls around him, but he’d wasted no time in bringing her into his room and throwing her onto the bed.

He returned to her after discarding himself of the rest of his clothes, pulling her skirt off and kissing her. He pulled back to push her legs back and start fucking her again. This time, a louder moan left her. “Fuck, Lenalee.” He managed, biting back a moan of his own. One of her hands slid between them to rub her swollen clit, but he stopped her grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. “L- Lavi!” She protested, wriggling her wrist in his grip.  
He licked his lips and shook his head, slowing his thrusts. “Not yet, Lena.” 

His strokes were slow and hard and she arched her back into every touch, practically whimpering for more. “I’m already so—!” He pressed another kiss to her lips, slowing down to a complete stop again, permitting another frustrated sigh. 

“God, Lavi— _please_!” She cried out, quivering from the loss.

He chuckled, almost feeling bad as he roughly pushed into her again. “Sorry, Lena. You just feel so good.” Lavi released her hands and opted for holding her legs to either side again. He felt her tightening around him and she circled herself with each thrust. She threw her head back, a cacophony of wanton sounds escaping her as she came. She practically screamed his name as he thrusted faster and faster into her contracting walls. Lavi had already pushed himself so close, the sound of his name from her swollen lips was enough to send him over the edge. Her wet heat constricting him until he could barely contain it. He pulled out quickly, finishing on her stomach with a loud groan. 

Lavi pulled himself back, breathing heavily over her as he grabbed a wash cloth off his end table. He carefully cleaned her off and laid beside her, silently mulling over what had just happened. Lavi lifted a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and kissing her again.

“I think they got the memo.” He said, finally. “But for good measure, we should probably do it again.” He propped himself up and grinned down at her, smoothing a hand over her side.

Lenalee laughed, “..Only if I’m in the lead next time.”  
He smirked, “Whatever you want, princess.”


End file.
